


Au petit matin

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Nakamaship, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Training, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Défi - Si tu l'oses n°245. Tôt le matin / Au petit matin
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Jinbei
Series: Journal de Bord [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Au petit matin

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever quand Sanji émergea de son sommeil.

Comme à l’accoutumée, la première chose que fit le blond après une toilette rapide fût d’aller prévenir la personne de garde pour que celle-ci puisse aller se reposer ou faire autre chose en attendant le petit-déjeuner. 

C’était rare que quelqu’un reste sur le pont après la moitié de la nuit à être debout. Brook était celui qui le faisait le plus souvent, simplement pour pouvoir manger avant de dormir. Robin le faisait également de temps en temps, quand elle était encore profondément dans son livre du moment. 

C’était durant ces moments calmes, où seul le bruit de l’océan brisait le silence, que Sanji aimait s’entraîner. Enfin s’entraîner, comparé à l’algue c’était de la rigolade ce qu’il pouvait bien faire vu que c’était principalement des exercices d’étirements. 

Déjà sur le Merry, au petit matin, c’était devenu une routine qu’il n’avait plus lâché. Même durant ses deux ans sur ce royaume maudit. 

Il n’avait pas arrêté, même quand Jinbei avait commencé à le suivre dans sa routine matinale. Ils se saluèrent vaguement avant de commencer ensemble leurs échauffements.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi - Si tu l'oses n°245. Tôt le matin / Au petit matin


End file.
